Saranghae Hyung
by shinhana256
Summary: ini ff hana yg lama , yg udh baca silahkan baca lagi ya :v dan untuk ff yg lain bakal hana usahain upload nya hari ini stay with me guysss ;) chani X youngbin sf9


**SARANGHAE HYUNG**

 **AUTHOR : SHIN HANA**

 **CAST :KIM YOUNG BIN**

 **KANG CHANHEE**

 **GENRE : ...**

 **RATING :...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **DIARE, MUNTABER , CACINGAN , SAKIT KEPALA DAN SEMUA YG BURUK ADALAH EFEK DARI MEMBACA FF INI.**

 **INI FF SF9 PERTAMA YANG HANA BUAT JADI MOHON DI MAKLUMI JIKA SEMUANYA OOC , BIKOS NYARI FAKTA SF9 ITU SUSAH WEHHH...**

 **DAN JUGA KARNA HANA BELUM TAU COUPLE COUPLE NYA JADI LAH HANA BUAT YANG YOUNGNI (YOUNGBIN X CHANI)**

 **HABIS PAS NGELIAT MUKA LEADER NYA INI HANA JADI INGET MAKNAE NYA SIH HOHO**

 **KAN JARANG JARANG LEADER X MAKNAE**

 **SEKALI KALI GITU HEHE...**

 **YA UDH SELAMAT MEMBACA GUYSSSS ^^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hyung roti ku mana?"-dawon

"hyung sepatu ku?"-hwiyoung

"hyung lihat tugas ku tidak?"-zuho

"hwaaaa... hyung baju ku kusut "-rowoon

Inseong memijit kepala nya yang sangat pusing , pagi yang merepotkan memang bagi mereka , mereka baru saja debut bulan agustus ini dan tadi malam mereka baru tidur jam 3 dan sekarang anak anak (member sf9) nya itu merengek padanya , padahal masih ada youngbin selaku leader mereka .

Inseong menatap youngbin tajam , tetapi namja kelahiran 93 itu hanya mengangkat bahu nya saja ,dan dia kembali fokus ke kopi nya.

"hyung wajah mu kenapa?"tanya seseorang padanya , inseong melirik pada orang itu dan ternyata itu adalah kang chan hee , maknae kesayangan nya.

"tidak ada apa apa chani ah , kau ingin pergi ke sekolah? , kau pergilah dengan hwiyoung nde, hyung sedang sibuk,jadi tidak bisa mengantarkan mu, mianhae"ucap inseong.

Chani mengangguk paham , dia paham hyung nya ini pasti sangat sibuk , apa lagi kemarin malam mereka tidur sangat malam.

"biar aku yang mengantar kan nya , aku sedang free hari ini , ya walaupun nanti aku harus bertemu dengan manager , tapi itu masih lama" kata youngbin tiba tiba.

"eungg..apa aku tidak merepotkan mu hyung?"tanya chani pelan

Dia sebenarnya merasa senang karna youngbin mau mengantarkan nya , tapi hyung nya itu pasti sangat lelah , jadi dia tidak ingin merepotkan hyung nya itu.

"tentu saja tidak , kajja kita pergi ,nanti kau telat"ucap youngbin sambil mengacak surai hitam chani

Chani merasa pipi nya memanas , dan semburan merah terlihat samar di pipi nya , beruntung tidak ada yang melihat nya kecuali seseorang , orang itu tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana perubahan di wajah chani.

"hyung aku pergi dulu "teriak chani , dia kemudian berjalan keluar bersama dengan youngbin

.

.

.

.

CHANI POV

Aku sekarang sedang berada di mobil youngbin hyung , leader dari SF9 sekaligus orang yang ku sukai ,upshh..hehe kalian pasti belum tau kalau aku menyukai nya kan? ,baiklah biar ku beritau/?

FLASHBACK

3 tahun lalu

"Aku pulang"teriak ku

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah , aku pun melangkah kankaki ku ke arah dapur, karna hari ini sangat paas jadi aku berniat mengambil softdrink, ketika akan membuka kulkas aku melihat sebuah memo

'chanie ah datanglah ke lokasi syuting jam 19 ok! , eomma akan menyusul setengah jam sesudah nya , eomma menyayangi mu aegy'

Aku menghela nafas pelan , akhir akhir ini aku memang sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah film , walau pun aku bukan pemeran utama tetapi aku tetap menjalan kan nya dengan semangat.

Aku kembali membuka kulkas ku untuk mencari minuman

 _DRRTTTT...DRTTTT..._

'ck kapan aku bisa minum?'

"ya eomma?"tanya ku

"ahh chanie ah , tadi eomma lupa menambahkan memo kalau bahan makanan kita sudah habis , bisakah kau membelikan nya? , uang nya ada di dalam kamar eomma di laci no dua ok!" ingat eomma pada ku

"hmmm baiklah " jawab ku lesu

"aigoo mianhae nde , kau belum makan siang kan? , tadi eomma sudah membuatkan nya , kau makan lah dulu baru nanti berbelanja , kau tenang saja suting masihlama kok " jelas nya lagi

"nde eomma , kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan mu kan? , sudah dulu ya cacing di perut ku sudah berdemo ,bye eomma"

 _KLIK_

ku matikan telepon nya secara sepihak , hey aku bukan anak durhaka ok ! , hanya saja aku memang sedang lapar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai makan aku kemudian pergi ke minimarket terdekat , karna akan lebih nyaman apa bila ke minimarket dari pada supermarket yang super besar itu.

Aku mengambil topi ku dan berjalan ke luar,kalian pasti bertanya mengapa aku lebih suka berjalan , padahal aku mempunyai sebuah mobil di rumah , alasan nya simple , itu karena aku belum cukup umur dan eomma tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan ku , hahhh...padahal teman ku banyak yang sudah bawa mobil kemana pun.

Aku memasuki minimarket yang jarak nya hanya beberapa belok dari umah ku

"Annyeong haseo"sapa seorang yeoja ketika aku memasuki minimarketini

Aku membungkukan kepala ku lalu berjalan mencari apa yang ibu ku pesan ,tidak banyak memang , karna dia hanya menyuruhku membeli sedikit saja, karena dia akan membeli lagi besok atau lusa, mungkin. Aku mengambil satu cup ice cream berukuran sedang , ku pikir ice bisa mencairkan hari yang panas ini.

Setelah selesai berbelanja aku keluar , sebenarnya sekarang masih jam 15:30 . tapi sepertinya orang orang enggan untuk keluatr , mungkin karena cuacanya yang panas.

Ketika melewati gang aku mendengar sebuah suara orang yang sedang bertengkar,aku diam sebentar untuk mendengarkan mereka.

"apa yang yeoja itu lakukan sehingga kau lebih memilih dia eoh? , apa aku kurang cantik ? kurang kaya? Atau dia memberikan tubuh nya padamu.."

PLAKKK..

Aku bisa mendengar sebuah suara tamparan , aku yakin namja itu menampar yeoja tadi .

"dengar jung , aku tidak sehina itu , dan jangan bawa orang lain dalam masalah ini ,aku tidak ingin membahas nya"

"tapi kenapa harus berpisah ? kenapa eoh?"

Aku memberanikan diri ku untuk sedikit mengintip ke arah mereka , di sana terlihat yeoja tadi yang tengah menangis , sedang kan namja nya masih diam

"baiklah jika itu yang kau ingin kan aku akan pergi kim yeoungbin , maaf bila aku selama ini menjengkelkan hiks..tapi perlu kau ingat bahwa aku jung in ah sangat membenci mu KIM YOUNG BIN!."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat nya yeoja itu pun pergi meninggalkan namja nya.

"maaf ...maaf aku juga tidak ingin tapi aku aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan appamu"

Setelah mendengar itu aku baru tau apa yang namja itu lakukan , ternyata keluarga yeoja itu tidak merestui mereka , ckk.. drama.

Aku memberanikan diri ku untuk mendekati namja tadi, aku kemudian menyodorkan ice cream ku pada nya.

"kata orang sesuatu yang manis dapat membuat mu merasa lebih baik"ucap ku

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa begini di hadapan orang ini tapi biar lah ,sesekali menghibur orang tidak ada salah nya bukan? , dia terlihat bingung tapi tetap mengambil ice cream ku.

"gomawo"ucap nya pelan

Aku menganggukan kepala ku , lalu aku beranjak ingin pergi,tetapi aku merasa tangan ku di genggam oleh nya.

"temani aku"

Aku sempat bingung , tapi melihat nya dalam keadaan kalut begini membuat ku tidak tega juga , jadi aku memilih diam saja.

"Aku masih mencintai nya , sangat , tapi tadi pagi ayah nya datang pada ku dan berkata aku tidak pantas untuk in ah , aku tidak ingin meninggalkan nya tapi ayah nya mengancam akan merusak keluarga ku , dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi , aku harus apa? Hiks.."

Aku merasa kasihan juga dengan nya , dengan pelan aku memeluk tubuh nya yang lebih besar dari ku, aku mencoba menenangkan nya , semoga saja dengan begini dia bisa tenang , kalau di lihat lihat dia itu tidak jelek , ganteng malah , dia bahkan bisa dengan mudah mendapat kan yeoja mana pun yang dia mau , tapi mungkin dia sangat mencintai yeoja tadi.

"hyung kalau kau mencintainya kau harus merelakan nya , biarkan dia bahagia , biarkan dia di sayangi orang tua nya , dan relakan lah dia jika itu yang terbaik untuk nya"ucap ku tiba tiba

dia melepas kan pelukan ku , lalu mengangguk singkat , dia tersenyum tipis , walau pun tipis itu terlihat menawan bagi ku , ughh...apa yang ku pikir kan

"berapa umur mu?"tanya nya

"unggg...13 tahun"jawab ku

"semoga kita bertemu lagi , kau sangat dewasa , dan mungkin kata kata mu ada benar nya juga , aku ingin dia bahagia walau bukan bersama ku , sekarang aku mengerti, gomawo"ucap nya tulus

Aku menganggukan kepala ku , entah kenapa rasa nya pipi ku saat ini tiba tiba memanas , apa yang terjadi dengan mu kang chanhee?

FLASHBACK OF

.

.

.

.

"Chan kau mendengar ku?"tanya yeongbin hyung

"ehh? , ada apa hyung?"tanya ku bingung ,mungkin ini karena memikirkan pertemuan itu aku jadi tidak konsen kan

"aku tadi bilang kita sudah sampai , turun lah"katanya

"ehh benarkah? Hehe mian"jawab ku sambil mengusap tengkuk

"ya sudah , kau pulang jam berapa?"tanya nya

"jam tiga mungkin"jawab ku kurang yakin

"baiklah hyung nanti akan menjemput mu , jadi tunggu hyung ok"perintah nya

"aye sir"jawab ku semangat

Yeongbin hyung terkekeh pelan lalu dia mengacak rambut ku

"yakkk hyung kusut tau"kesal ku sambil mempoutkan bibir

"kau lucu sih kkk...sudah sana masuk nanti kau telat"suruh nya

Aku menganggukan kepala ku, lalu keluar dari mobil nya

"bye hyung"

Dia mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapan ku ,sepeninggalan youngbin hyung aku hanya tersenyum memikir kan nya , lalu aku pun masuk ke sekolah ku.  
.

.

.

.

.

CHANI END POV

AUTHOR POV

Setelah mengantar chani ke sekolah youngbin langsung pergi ke tempat manager nya , dia tadi di beri tahu bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan.

Youngbin sampai di kediaman manager nya , dia lalu membunyikan bell rumah

 _Klekk_

"ahh ternyata ku young bin , masuk lah dulu"ucap manager nya

Young bin menganggukan kepala nya kemudian masuk ke dalam , dia berjalan ke arah sofa lalu duduk

"jadi ada apa?"tanya nya

"begini , kau kan tau di setiap boyband pasti ada fanservis, jadi maksud ku bagaimana kalau kita membuat official couple?"usul manager nya

Youngbin terdiam sebentar

"hyung kalau itu aku masih harus berdiskusi dulu dengan yang lain , nanti malam aku akan datang lagi bagaimana?" tanya nya

"baiklah , kalau bisa bawa dafar nya sekalian nde"

Youngbin menganggukan kepala nya

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu hyung , annyeong"

"nde annyeong"

Youngbin pun pergi menuju minimarket, dia membeli sebotol air mineral , saat akan membayar dia melihat sebuah kotak untuk menyimpan ice

" _ **kata orang sesuatu yang manis dapat membuat mu merasa lebih baik "**_

Tiba tiba saja kata kata anak itu terlintas di kepala youngbin , anak manis yang datang dan memberikan nya ice cream

' hahhh...bagaimana jika aku yang membelikan nya untuk nya ?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHANHEE POV

Hoammmm...

Aku menutup mulut ku dengan telapak tangan , hahh sekarang sudah jam 3 : 15 tapi youngbin hyung belum menjemput ku juga , aku mempout kan bibir ku , tau gini harusnya tadi aku pulang dengan yijin hyung saja.

 _TINN...TINN_

Sebuah suarah klason mobil tiba tiba mengagetkan ku , aku yakin itu adalah young bin hyung , ingin rasanya aku memeluk nya tapi aku masih dalam sesi ngambek , jadi aku berjalan ke arah nya lalu duduk di kursi belakang .

"kau marah eoh?"tanya nya

Aku hanya diam dan melirik ke luar jendela

Dia tiba tiba mengambil sesuatu dari plastik yang ternyata adalah ice cream , dia menyodorkan ice cream padaku.

"seseorang berkata padaku kalau sesuatu yang manis dapat membuat mu merasa lebih baik"

Aku terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar kata kata nya , itu adalah kata kata yang aku ucap kan 3 tahun yang lalu ,apa jangan jangan dia tau kalau..

"cobalah , mungkin kata orang itu benar"kata nya

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku , hufttt ternyata dia tidak tau , aku langsung mengambil ice cream itu , lalu memakan nya,

"bagaimana perasaan mu?"tanya youngbin hyung

"biasa saja"jawab ku

"aneh padahal 3 tahun lalu ucapan orang itu terbukti , tapi mengapa sekarang tidak ya?"

Aku menelan ice yang berada di mulut ku

"makanya jangan percaya dengan ucapan anak 13 tahun"ucap ku tiba tiba , tapi setelah tau apa yang aku ucap kan aku lngsung menutup mulut ku, aishh aku terlalu banyak bicara.

"apa maksud mu?"tanya nya , dia menghentikan mobil karena kami telah sampai di ruang parkir

"ahh hyung sudah sampai ,aku turun dulu"kata ku cepat , aku ingin pergi dari sini segerah , tapi...

"ehhh kenapa tidak bisa?"

Aku mendorong terus pintu mobil agar terbuka tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"kang chan hee"ucap nya tepat di telinga ku

Aku membalikan tubuh ku dan melihat nya tepat di depan ku, bahkan aku tidak tau sejak kapan dia berada di situ.

"hyung bi...bisahkah kita keluar ..a..ku lapar"ucap ku mencoba mencari alsan

"jangan mencoba keluar dari sini eoh , kau tau aku sudah tau kau itu siapa , bocah 13 tahun"

Bocah 13 tahun? Jangan jangan...

"aku sudah tau semuanya , kau adalah orang yang memberi ku ice cream rasa strawberry waktu itu kan? , kau yang menyadarkan ku bahwa di dunia ini kita harus bisa merelakan sesuatu , tetapi kau juga yang membuat ku tidak bisa merelakan mu pergi waktu itu , kau itu namja yang memakai topi hitam itu kan?"tanya nya

Aku diam , bukan bukan karena aku tidak bisa menjawab tapi soal merelakan ku itu...

"jawab tuan KANG"tekan nya

Aku masih diam , aku menggigit kuat bibir ku ,ahh aku tidak bisa menjawab apa pun saat ini , apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"KANG CHAN HEE"

"mian hyung aku memang bocah itu , aku adalah orang yang memakai topi hitam dan aku adalah orang yang memberi kan mu ice cream tapi aku tidak tau itu strawberry"ucap ku cepat dan gugup

Heyy Mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak gugup saat seperti ini ,aku menutup mata ku erat aku tidak mau melihat nya ,aku malu ,aku yakin pipiku sudah sangat merah saat ini.

Aku tidak mendengarkan suara dari youngbin hyung ,jadi aku memutus kan untuk membuka mata ku berniat melihat reaksi youngbin hyung

"h..hyu...hmmpppffttt"

Belum sempat aku membuka suara tiba tiba saja youngbin langsung mencium ku ,aku bingung harus melakukan apa , aku membulatkan mata ku , aku masih diam dan membiarkan youngbin hyung yang bermain dengan bibir ku.

Jujur ini bukan ciuman pertama ku ,tapi entah kenapa pipi ku memerah dan dadaku berdegup kencang saat ini.

CHANI END POV

"eungg.."entah sejak kapan tangan youngbin sudah berada di dalam baju seragam chani dan itu berhasil membuat chani mengeluarkan sebuah lengguhan

Dia meremas baju youngbin pelan , dia berharap ini bukan mimpi , kalau pun ini mimpi jangan sampai dia terbangun di tengah tengah mimpi nya.

Chani merasa tangan hyung nya itu menyentuh pelan nipple nya kemudian memilin pelan nipple itu , youngbin melepaskan ciuman nya pada bibir chani dan sekarang dia beralih pada leher chani.

"shhh hyungghh ughh..."desah chani , dia sudah tidak kuat menahan desahan nya , dan itu membuat muka nya sangat merah.

Youngbin yang mendengar desahan chani menjadi lebih terangsang , dengan perlahan di buka nya baju chani hinggah chani hanya memakai celana seragam nya.

Youngbin membuat kissmark pada leher dongsaeng nya itu , dia tidak peduli kalau itu dapat membuat banyak pertanyaan dari dongsaeng nya yang lain juga inseong hyung.

Dia menurun kan bibir nya menuju dada chani , dia pun mengulum nipple chani

"ahhh..shh..hyung ber..ughh berhenti"kata chani di selah selah desahan nya

Seperti menulihkan telinga , youngbin terus melakukan hal itu pada nya , seakan akan cani meminta nya terus.

Sekarang tangan youngbin sudah berada di dekat celana chani , dia berusaha melepas kan celana itu , dengan tenaga yang lebih besar dari pada chani dia berhasil membuka celana dan cd yang di pakai chani.

Youngbin menjilat bibir nya sendiri ketika melihat keadaan dongsang nya saat nya , dengan bibir nya yang basah serta pipi nya yang bersemu merah jangan lupakan sekarang chani tidak mengenakan apa pun .

"hy...hyung a..aku malu"ucap nya sambil berusaha menutupi adik kecil nya

Youngbin menyingkirkan tangan chani dan mengunci pergerakan dongsaeng nya itu

"tidak perlu di tutupi jika kau menginginkan ini, mulut mu memang sangat berbeda dari keinginan mu ternyata"ucap youngbin pelan

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir chani , lalu dia mncium bibir dongsaeng nya itu dengan lembut

"eungg..."lengguhan chani terdengar bagaikan nyanyian bagi youngbin.

Dia semakin bersemangat kali ini , dia kemudian menggesekan junior chani dengan lutut nya , chani meremas baju youngbin, ini terlalu nikmat untuk di dekripsi kan dan dia sangat menyukai perlakuan youngbin pada nya.

Youngbin memasukan lidah nya pada mulut chani , dia melilit mengulum dan menghisap lidah chani ,tangan chani sudah berada pada dada youngbin , dia meremas dada youngbin , semua sentuhan youngbin pada tubuh nya begitu memabukan untuk nya.

'ohh tuhan ini sangat nikmat'pikir chani

"ahhh" desah chani pelan saat youngbin melepas kuluman nya

"h..hyung.."panggil chani pelan

"yeah?"tanya youngbin

"ba..baju mu"ucap chani makin pelan

Dia malu ok!, walau sudah pernah berciuman tapi kalau sampai begini rasa nya dia sangat malu , apa lagi berkata seperti tadi, youngbin yang mengetahui maksud chani langsung menampilkan smirk kecil nya.

"katakan dengan jelas kang" seruh youngbin

"umm a..anu itu , ngg.."chani menggigit bibir bawah nya

Youngbin gemas melihat nya langsung mencium kilas bibir

"kalau kau ingin lakukan sendiri baby"ucap youngbin menggoda chani

Chani memandang hyung nya dengan tandatanya , youngbin menganggukan kepala nya untuk memberi jawaban pada chani, dengan perlahan chani membuka pakaian yang digunakan hyung nya itu , dia yakin muka nya sudah memerah , bahkan lebih parah dari pada wajah moon gayoung di film exo next door.

Chani mengerjapkan mata nya begitu melihat tubuh hyung nya itu , satu kata untuk hyung nya ini yaitu sexy , dengan otot yang terlihat sangat indah walau tidak seperti otot biaragawan , dan ahh lihat lah bagian bawah nya itu , chani menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah, pikiran nya ini benar be...

"sudah selesai mengagumi nya?"tanya youngmin tiba tiba

Chani menatap hyung nya itu gugup

"kalau kau mau kau boleh memegang nya chan"ucap youngbin

Chani membelalakan matanya , OMG , dia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelum nya, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"mau ku ajar kan?"tanya youngbin

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari chani youngbin langsung mengulum junior milik dongsaeng nya itu

"a..ahh ..h..hyung"desah nya

Youngbin terus saja mengulum junior dongsaeng nya itu , tangan nya sesekali memainkan twinsball chani

"angg..shh...h..hyung ..ughhh..fas..ugh faster"ucap chani tanpa sadar

Youngbin yang mendengar nya langsung menginoutkan junior chani dalam mulut nya ,dia sesekali juga menghisap twinsball chani , chani meremas rambut hyung nya itu

"ungg hyung shh ini..ughh.. nikmat"ucap nya

Youngbin tidak mempedulikan apa pun yang sedang chani ucap kan dia masih terus terusan memainkan junior chani , tiba tiba dia merasakan kalau junior dongsaeng nya itu semakin member di dalam mulut nya.

"hyung aku ughh shh keluar akhhh"teriak chani bersamaan dengan keluar nya cairan nya

Youngbin menghisap semua cairan yang di keluar kan oleh chani , dia kemudia menatap chani lembut

" mau melakukan nya? "

Chani berfikir sebentar lalu menganggukan kepala nya,youngbin langsung membalikan posisinya , sekarang chani lah yang berada di atas youngbin.

Dengan perlahan lahan chani mendekatkan wajah pada junior youngbin , dia mengulum lembut junior itu .

"ahh" youngbin mendesah saat merasakan junior nya bersentuhan dengan rongga mulut chani, rasa nya begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Chani terus mengulum junior hyung nya itu , sesekali dia memainkan twinsball hyung nya seperti yang diajarkan tadi , youngbin menekan kepala chani agar mengulum nya makin dalam, saat di rasakan dia ingin keluar youngbin mengeluarkan junior nya dari mulut chani.

"wae hyung ?"tanya nya

"hmm bisakah hyung masukan?"

Mengerti akan maksud youngbin chani pun menganggukan kepala nya

"ini akan sedikit sakit tapi kau percaya pada hyung kan?"lanjut nya

Chani kembali menganggukan kepala nya

"lampiaskan rasa sakit nya pada apa pun nde , hyung tidak akan marah"

Chani memutar mata nya bosan , kalau begini terus sampai monyet beranak kerbau pun semuanya tidak akan selesai selesai.

"lakukan lah kim"ucap chani kesal

Youngbin terkekeh pelan , lalu melirik ke bawah, dia membalikan lagi tubuh nya , dan sekarang dia lah yang memimpin.

"jilat jari ku"suruh nya

Chani menjilat jari youngbin secara seduktif, youngbin yang melihat itu pun langsung merasa makin terangsang,setelah chani melepaskan jari nya dia langsung mengarahkan jari itu pada man hole milik chani , youngbin memasukan satu jari nya pada hole chani.

"ahkk..."chani menggigit bibir nya dan meremas pundak youngbin

"tenang baby tenang lah"ucap youngbin berusaha menenangkan nya , chani menganggukan kepala nya

Youngbin memasukan lagi satu jari nya , chani berusaha tenang walau ini begitu sakit bagi nya , dan terakhir youngbin pun memasukan lagi tangan nya

"ak...mmpp"youngbin membungkam mulut chani dengan sebuah ciuman agar chani merasa lebih rileks,dia melebarkan hole chani dengan sangat hati hati.

"masukan lah hyung "kata chani begitu dia melepas kan ciuman nya , youngbin menganggukan kepala nya , dia mengarahkan junior nya ke arah hole chani ,memasukan pelan junior nya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil pada dongsaeng terkecil nya itu.

Chani menggigit baju youngbin , dia mati matian tidak mengeluarkan suara agar hyung nya itu tidak khawatir.

 _BLESS..._

Dan akhir nya junior youngbin tertanam sempurna di dalam hole chani , chani meringis pelan , dia mencengkram jok mobil hyung nya itu.

"gwenchana?"tanya youngbin pada nya

Chani mengangguk dan memaksakan senyum nya.

"kalau sakit kit..."

"ania hyung , lanjutkan lah "potong chani dengan cepat

"kau serius?"tanya nya

Chani mengangguk dengan pasti ,setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari dongsaeng nya itu dia menggerakan pelan junior nya yang berada pada hole chani tak lupa dia memainkan junior dongsaeng nya agar mengurangi rasa sakit nya itu.

"ahkk..shh"desah chani yang bercampur ringisan kecil itu keluar dari mulut nya

Youngbin mengulum telinga dongsaeng nya itu , sedangkan tangan nya tetap bekerja di junior chani.

"ungg...hyung shh faster"ucap nya

Youngbin tentu nya dengan semangat langsung menuruti dongsaeng nya itu, dia terus terusan memompa tubuh dongsaeng nya ini , dari kecepatan sedang hinggah cepatsekali.

"ughh..kau..shh..sempit chan"ucap nya

"shh ahkk terus hyungg ughh" desah chani , dia tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu , yang dia tu hanyalah hyung nya yang harus meningkatkan kecepatan nya.

Youngbin tentunya dengan semangat terus terusan mengeluar masukan junior nya pada hole adik nya ini , dia melakukan nya dengan cepat den pasti.

"ahkk h..yung ughh di situ ahh terus"teriak chani ketika junior youngbin tepat mengenai sweetspot nya , youngbin tersenyum samar , dia akan memberikan kenikmatan terindah untuk dongsaeng nya itu

Dia terus menghujam hole dongsaeng nya itu sampai chani merasa dia sudah hampir sampai .

"ahkk hyung aku ughh kelu..arrrrrhhhhh" chani menyemprotkan cairan nya hinggah mengenai perut youngbin

Sedangkan youngbin masih terus terus saja memompa hole chani , tangan nya tidak tinggal dia , dia terus terusan meremas junior chani , dan mau tidak mau chani kembali terangsang

"ughh hyung shh ahh.. therrrr..eehhngg..."chani terus saja mengucapkan itu sedari tadi

Sedangkan youngbin tentu nya mengabulkan permintaan dongsaeng nya dengan senang hati , tidak berselang lama keduanya merasakan akan mengeluarkan cairan mereka , youngbin memompa hole chani dengan cepat , chani membantu hyung nya itu dengan mengetat kan hole ya.

"hyung unghhh ahh kuu... luarrrrr..."chani mengeluarkan lagi cairan nya untuk ketiga kali nya

"nado ahkkkk"youngbin pun mengeluarkan cairan nya dalam hole chani

Mereka berdua pun mengatur nafas nya masing masing

"gomawo chani ah" ujar youngbin

Chani menganggukan kepala nya pelan

"hyung"panggilnya pelan

"nde?"tanya youngbin

"kenapa kau tau bahwa anak itu aku?"tanya nya

"aku mengetahui nya karena aku melihat wajah mu , awal nya aku kurang yakin bahwa itu kau , tapi setelah mendengar yang kau katakan tadi aku semakin yakin dan yahh kau lihat kan?"kata youngbin

Chani hanya menganggukan kepala nya

"apa hyung menyukai ku?"tanya nya lagi

"hyung tidak menyukai mu"

Ada rasa nyeri yang chani rasakan saat dia mendengarkan ityu

"tapi..."lanjut nya

Chani menatap youngbin penasaran

"hyung sangatttttt... mencintai mu chani ah , will you be mine?" tanya youngbin yang sukses membuat chani menampilkan semburan merah di pipi nya

"a..apa hyung serius?"tanya nya lagi

Youngbin tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepala nya pasti

Chani langsung memeluk hyung kesayangan nya itu erat ,dan di balas pelukan hangat dari youngbin

"jadi jawaban mu?"tanya

"yes i do hyungie"ucap nya manis

Youngbin tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan nya pada chani , begitupun sebaliknya.

"nanti malam tambah lagi ya"goda youngbin tiba tiba

"yakkkk byuntae"teriak chani dan dia mencubit lengan hyung nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa kedua nya sadari ternyata sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menatap ke arah mobil mereka ,orang itu mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi seseorang

"kau sudah mendapatkan nya?"tanya orang itu

"tentu saja hyung hahaha kau harus lihat ini , ini sangat sempurnah"ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"nanti akan ku lihat , sepertrinya kita bisa mengancam nya dengan itu "gumam orang itu

"ehh inseong hyung manager hyung bilang kalau dia akan datang pukul 20:00 , pastikan mereka aman ya hyung"kata orang itu

"baiklah jaeyoon dan pastikan video itu aman"pesan nya

"arraseo"

 _TUTT..._

"dasar dongsang kurang ajar , kalian bahkaan mendahului ku"gumam inseong

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hwaaa...akhir nya end juga , gx sia sia hari ini nyelesaiin ini , huffff nc pertama yang ku buat kurang dari satu hari, daebak :v

Mohon maaf atas typo nya ya , itu buru buru + malas ngedit hwehehe

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian ok ^_~

Sampai jumpa lagiiiiii...


End file.
